


Jet Black Hearts 3.09: Elizabeth Higgins

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Elizabethhadn't ever been that great at restraint.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Jet Black Hearts 3.09: Elizabeth Higgins

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.09, "Malleus Maleficarum."

Elizabeth woke up and the paramedic standing above her shrieked.

The police had a lot of questions after that.

***

She skipped all the funerals.

Janet, she didn't know so well, so she figured she wouldn't be missed. But Renee, Amanda. Tammi, even. She just couldn't. Her husband told the neighbors she wasn't coping well with all the deaths (and who could blame her), but at home he sat next to her as she lay in bed, looking lost. She didn't know how to explain.

When he finally left on a business trip, she breathed a sigh of relief.

***

Elizabeth was packing up all her spell ingredients into a box, considering whether a bonfire was the best or worst option, when she felt a quiet that was too still to be natural. When she looked up, the blonde woman stood there. "Ruby, right?"

"Yes," Ruby said. She gestured to a crate, just appeared, at her feet. "From the others. Purify them before you burn them."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you." She felt the cardboard of the box bend in her grip. "Can I ask, why did you--"

"Save you?" Ruby tilted her head. "Astaroth would have sent me back to Hell."

Faintly, Elizabeth said, "Oh."

"I figured raising you would make us even," Ruby said. "Right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Right," Elizabeth echoed.

Ruby took a step back. "Don't try calling on me." Then she was gone.

***

Elizabeth had planned to burn the book, in the end. She didn't. 


End file.
